icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
iCarly Wiki:The Chizz Weekly/Issue 9
This Week's Riddle Take away the whole and some still remains. What is it? If you think you know the answer, leave in the comments below. The answer will be in next week's edition. Summary Because Sam didn't get in trouble for 10 days, Carly, Freddie and Spencer give her a ticket for a tour of the Fat Cakes World Headquarters in Canada. Sam enjoys the trip a lot, but gets in trouble for trying to smuggle Canadian Fat Cakes, which are illegal in America, over the border. Spencer manages to get her out of it, but she can't return to the US because she doesn't have any kind of ID. Gibby gets the idea to smuggle Sam across the border in his suitcase, but the suitcases get switched and Sam ends up on a flight to Malaysia. It is never shown if and how she gets back to America. Carly has a date named Lance and doesn't want to go to Canada because she's already bailed him in the past. When she takes a bath to get ready, she gets her toe stuck in the faucet after seeing a scene like this on TV and trying it herself, not thinking it is really possible. At first, she tries to call Wendy for help, but destroys her PearPhone when she drops it in the water. She then gets Mrs. Benson's attention, but she isn't able to get Carly's toe unstuck, either. While Mrs. Benson tries to get Carly free, Lance comes in. In the end, Carly and Lance eat chinese food with Carly lying in the bathtub while a man cuts off the faucet with a power saw. Pros *Very funny *Original plot *References *Flying Gibby *FAT CAKES! YEAH! Cons (none) What Shippers Can Be Happy About *Seddie – While on the plane, Sam called Freddie’s name first. *Creddie – Carly and Freddie probably planned to give Sam the ticket together. *Cam – Carly wished she could go to the factory with Sam. *Spam – The little crush returns! *Sat Cakes – No explanation needed. Overall Last Week's Riddle Answer: White Winner: This episode was funny and entertaining the whole way through. The Drake and Josh, iGet Pranky, Dick Van Dyke Show, and Willy Wonka references were funny. The joke about driver’s licenses was funny as well. It’s too bad we couldn’t see how Sam got out of Malaysia, but then again, we never saw how Gibby got out of that chimney either. Sam and Spencer were especially funny and in character. It was also refreshing to see the characters in four new places. Score Plot – 9/10 Comedy – 9/10 Character Development – 9/10 Overall Score – 9/10 Where the heck can a calculator go in 10 minutes?" Hank asked as they looked around. "Anywhere!" Frank snapped. "Don't stop looking!" "Look dude," said Hank. "I'm no expert, but I don't think the calculator's here." "It's gotta be...oh fudge, you're right," Frank groaned. "Now I gotta start all over again." "You've been working on that thing for a month!" Hank said. "There's no way you can finish it by tomorrow!" "Thanks for the encouragement," Frank said sarcastically. "Let's think," said Hank. "Why would someone want to steal your calculator?" "Because it's such an ingenious thing that they could win a lot of stuff by stealing it," said Frank. "No, seriously, why?" asked Hank. "Because that thing is the worst thing I've ever seen." "Seriously," said Frank. "If someone were to get their hands on that thing, they could win a few prizes in the science fair." "Well, write down a list of suspects," said Hank. "When I said 'write down a list of suspects'," Hank groaned. "I didn't intend for you to write me down." "Why not?" asked Frank. "You have the motive. Everyone knows you don't like me." "THATS...true," said Hank. "But I couldn't have stolen it; I was with you for all of lunchtime." Frank sighed and erased Hank's name. "That leaves Jerry, Steve, and Steph," said Hank. "We should go to Steph," said Frank. "She's the closest." "Hi," said Steph, covering something she was working on. "Why so nervous, Steph?" asked Frank accusingly. "I'm working on my project," said Steph. "And I don't want you two stealing my idea." "About that idea," said Hank. "Someone stole Frank's calculator for the inventions fair, and we were wondering if you knew who took it." "Sorry," said Steph. "I've been in the garage working on my project all day. My mom's been watching me that whole time." Hank looked at Frank with an I told you so look. "Did you see anyone walk by our garage earlier today?" "As a matter of fact, I did!" said Steph. "I saw Jerry and Steve walk by your house individually about 10 minutes ago." "That's while we were at lunch," said Hank. "Let's go find Steve. "Hi, you two," said Steve. He too was a little nervous. "Why the nervous manner, Steve?" said Frank. "Maybe you stole something of mine?" "By the way, nice calculator," said Steve. "It certainly beats my trash compactor." "Ah-ha!" said Frank. "A motive! I'd like to see you..." | style="padding-left:8px; vertical-align:top;" | As some of you may know MightySeddieWarrior, a famous wikianer, passed away on January 6th, 2012. (Click here for more info.) MightySeddieWarrior joined on July 9, 2011 and became very popular fast due to her kindness and friendlyness. She was very active, but then disappeared around October and nobody knew why. Finally on December 22, 2011 she returned for a week and we learned she had Leukmeia. Everyone was very upset. Then on January 24, 2012 we learned that she passed away by her sister. We all are sad and shocked epsically since we had other many other iCarly Wikians pass away. (Seddiegirl98, Luvmusic, and Bori Story) TCW staff wishes she rips. Below see what other wikians thought of MightySeddieWarrior: |} | style="padding-left:8px; vertical-align:top;" | The first episode of the final season of iCarly has been confirmed to be iGot Jungle Worms. This episode will guest star British-Irish pop boyband One Direction. The plot follows Carly after she returns home sick and discovers that One Direction has accepted an invitation to perform on their web show. Not long after arriving, band mate Harry becomes sick and we see Carly doting over him. Realizing Harry is playing sick for the attention, they hatch a plan to get him back in the group by telling him Gibby has become their newest band member. Meanwhile, Spencer becomes a personal trainer and gives a bratty girl a makeover. |} Last Week's Winners 3rd place "Who sliced my pineapple? SOPA, better not be you... OR ELSE!!!" - 2nd place "Here I come SOPA, here I come..." - 1st place "They took down my videos .... I wanna show them what a REAL crime is....." - This Week's Caption Contest | style="padding-left:8px; vertical-align:top;" | A SpongeBob game I created. SpongeBob's friends get kidnapped and he has to save them in the dark abyss. Part One Part Two Part Three Part Four Part Five Part Six Part Seven Part Eight Part Nine Part Ten |} Did Season 5 Live Up To Your Expectations? 1 million times, YES! It was amazing. Michelle Obama, Fat Cakes, 3D, what more could one ask for? It was alright. Not as good as previous seasons though. Meh. Good? It was appalling. I'm happy iCarly's ending soon. | style="padding-left:8px; vertical-align:top;" | Message Walls? Most people woke up this morning and logged on to find a new feature-message walls. Message walls will allow us to communicate with each other in a way similar to facebook. You will no longer have to remember to post your signature and we can easily respond to each other. But is there a downside? Post what you like/dislike about this new feature. |- | style="padding-left:8px; vertical-align:top; border-top:1px solid darkblue;" | Information has leaked out for the second episode of Season 6. According to some casting info, it will feature a scene in the Ridgeway cafeteria and will be filmed from February 1st to the 7th. The episode will call for many extras: Billy Boots, Azeez, Rodger, Mark, Jake, Corinne, Caitlin, Bernice, Tom and Skidz. |}